Beautiful Loser
by Z. Ashes
Summary: A world without Light Yagami is meaningless to Misa. So when she decides to end her life, a certain man tries and stops her. Will it be enough to change her mind and fix her broken heart? (One Shot)


Nothing matter anymore. Nothing. Every single breath was a waste to her. Every passing second was just another second of pain she had to endure. Every thought she had of him was just more of a reason for her to end it. To stop it all. To stop the unbearable pain that made her chest ache. She didn't want to do it anymore. She didn't want to be in a world where there was no Light Yagami. Even that simple thought caused her to quiver, holding back tears.

Light was dead. The one person that mattered to her. The one person that meant the entire world. Her entire world. Her god and savior. The one person that she loved with all her heart and soul. She would had followed him to the ends of the Earth, to Hell itself if that was an option for them. There would be no Hell for her though, and there would be no Heaven. Just a dark abyss of nothingness. But surely, that had to be better then this cruel world. A world without Light.

There was no point in even living at this point. She had nothing to look forward to, no one that would miss her. Maybe her fans. She paused and frowned softly. She would hate to make her fans upset, but the reality of Light not existing was much of a greater problem. New stars would come and go. Prettier girls would probably replace her and be on the cover of magazines and star in the latest movies. She felt that she shouldn't be obligated to have to do something that she couldn't put all of her heart into. And she wouldn't be able to ever again, because her heart was now a hollow shell.

Light had all of Misa's heart. All of her love and adoration. Her respect and loyalty. Now with his death, he had took it all with him.

She started to sob, not being able to hold back the tears. It must had been some cruel punishment from God for all the sins she had committed. Helping Light with his plan to kill L, using the death note to kill people, cutting her lifespan in half _twice_, because Light had needed it from her. She always did whatever he asked, never hesitating. She would had jumped off a bridge if he had commanded her to do so. She loved him that much.

This world sure was a cruel, unmerciful place. There was no reason for her to inhabit it any longer.

Misa looked down at the ground several feet beneath her. She stood at the edge of the building, preparing herself. She had thought of many methods to kill herself. She thought about slitting her own throat, overdosing on medicine, hanging herself, drowning herself. She felt this was the best way though. As she would fall from the crimson sky, she could have peaceful thoughts. She could remember all the happy times of her and her lover. She could have just a few moments to feel free and graceful, before it all ended.

"Light," she whispered to herself, clutching onto her chest where her heart ached. "I love you." She moved a foot in front of her, over the edge of the building. This was it. In a matter of seconds, she would be free of this wretched world.

Something then held her back, a hand on her shoulder. It pulled her far away from the edge, turning her around. She gasped, her eyes widening. A young man stood in front of her, his dark blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. He grabbed onto his raven locks, shaking his head in the process.

She noticed she was breathing heavily, as if she ran a marathon. She was about to be free, and he stopped her. Now she was still trapped here.

The man shook her shoulders then, causing Misa to widen her eyes even more. "Are you insane woman?" He yelled at her. Misa felt wetness dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't take it. She had to be free of this world. She had to leave now.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, squirming out of his grip on her and running back towards the edge of the building. She could hear his rushed footsteps following her. She thought about just leaping off the edge, so he wouldn't stop her.

He caught up to her though, grabbing her wrist roughly as he turned her around. She shrilled madly at him. "Let go of me! Let me go!" She cried. "You won't stop me!" She dug her nails into his unwavering hand, but that just made him grip onto her tighter. More tears fell from her eyes as she shrieked. Why was this happening? This had to be some cruel punishment. When she didn't want to die, she was saved. Now here she was, trying to end her life and someone had to come to stop her.

As she continued to scream bloody murder, the man pulled the woman against him in attempt to muffle her screams. This just caused her to squirm beneath him, as she bashed her fists against his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists so she was completely helpless. She pulled her face from his chest, looking up at him. He then froze when he saw her face.

Her expression was frightening. Her eyes were desperate, a forced smile on her face. Her lips shook as she took unsteady breaths.

"Please, let me go." She begged in a hushed whisper. He knew this girl. Her long blonde hair, the heavy eyeliner, the red lipstick. It was Misa Amane. She was popularly know in Japan for her modeling, singing, and acting. He always thought she was a beautiful girl, and she seemed to have a lovely personality. He just never would had thought…

"I'm afraid I can't do that miss." He responded quietly.

He flinched slightly when he heard the blonde start to laugh. The man didn't understand what could have amused her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I have to leave." She whispered.

"If I let go of you, you will jump. That fall could kill a person." He explained to her, concerned for her well being.

She smiled. It was quite a beautiful, deadly thing. "Exactly."

He gave her a look of bewilderment. Why was it that she was trying to kill herself? The man couldn't understand it. He was terrified. If he let go of her, slipped up in any way, her death would be on his hands. He could of just left her up in this rooftop and walked away like he didn't see a thing. That wasn't morally right to him though. He wasn't going to let someone kill themselves if he could stop it.

The two just stood there in silence, Misa shaking slightly. She had to leave now. She was wasting time. She had to convince this man that she had to go.

"I can't be here anymore." She told him, her voice barely reaching an audible level. Somehow though, he heard her, because he responded immediately.

"Why do you think that?" He asked her. She could see the genuine concern in his eyes. Why did it matter to him? Why was he even worried about her? She was not any of his concern, and this clearly was not his problem.

"I can't..I have to go!" She yelled furiously at him. He gripped on her wrists tighter and she whimpered in pain. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! I just…please tell me what's wrong. I promise I will listen."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She argued, squirming underneath his grip.

"It matters enough for you to want to kill yourself." She froze. His words jabbed her right in her already aching heart. He didn't understand. There was nothing without Light. She felt the tears streaming down her face again as she began to sob.

He immediately panicked, loosening his grip on her a bit. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He just made this poor girl cry. "Im sorr-"

Misa used the opportunity to release her wrists from his grip. She pushed against his chest, backing away. "No! You don't understand! No one understands! Light was everything to me!" Her legs shook underneath her. "They all said that I would get better! 'It's only temporary, it will pass! You are just grieving!' No one understands! I can't live on this planet anymore!"

He was frozen, just listening to her screams. "Nothing matters anymore without Light! Nothing matters without him! Nothing!" She cried, bringing her hands to her mouth to try and reduce her sobbing.

The man then understood that it had to be another man. Someone had left her heart broken. Broken to the point where she felt there was no purpose in even moving forward. Misa was a beautiful girl. She had many adoring fans, and he was sure that she had many loyal friends. She had so much, yet she was going to give it all up.

_She must feel so alone_, the man thought sadly. It pained him. He didn't want her to feel alone. He didn't want her to cry or feel pain. He would try and be here for her, to listen to her. He walked over to her cautiously. "I will be here to understand. Just talk to me Misa."

She froze. "How do you know my name?" She whispered quietly.

He paused hesitantly before responding. "Everyone knows you. I mean you are Misa Misa."

She laughed. Of course, she thought. That's all anyone really cared about was her fame. Her fame and how "beautiful" and "stunning" she was. No one really cared about her or her feelings. No one really understood her.

She turned slowly, facing away from the man. She began to walk towards the edge again. "Please!" She heard the man beg desperately. "Don't do this!" She paused, her combat boots touching the edge again. Why was he acting like he cared?

Misa turned, placing a very practiced, soft smile on her face. "Since you know my name, what's yours?" She asked the man. He was taken a back by her question. She wanted to know his name? He got her attention, distracted her. _Just keep her talking,_ he thought.

"Jack." He answered quietly with a small smile. "My name is Jack."

She giggled softly, closing her eyes in a sweet smile. "Well Jack," she started, opening her eyes very slowly. They terrified him, the dangerous gleam in her emerald eyes. "Thank you for trying."

Before he could stop her, she fell.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know, that was a really screwed up ending. But not everything always has a happy ending. I based this one shot off the anime. I always wondered how Misa really died. In the anime, we see her at the end standing ontop of a building as if she were going to fall off. It inspired me to write a story about it.<strong>

**Even though it was a bit twisted, I do hope you enjoyed the story! Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
